


Headcanons: Chocobros With a Reader Who Has Sensory Processing Issues

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multi, headcanons, reader has either autism or adhd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: A tumblr request: How about the guys with an s/o who has Sensory Processing Disorder?





	Headcanons: Chocobros With a Reader Who Has Sensory Processing Issues

Noctis:

  * He’ll be a little concerned, but if you try to explain it to him he’ll get it immediately.
  * His whole life he’s had to learn to interact with people and this isn’t anything that will perturb him
  * In fact he’s cool with it.
  * “It is my job as future king and your super amazing boyfriend to make sure you are comfortable at all times.”
  * He says it really smugly but he cares 
  * If you’re at the movies and certain sounds or images make you really uncomfortable, he’ll step outside with you to make sure you’re okay.
  * If he hugs you and the feeling of his clothes makes you tense up, he’s sure as hell gonna let go and go to change.
  * Your comfort is his top priority.



Prompto:

  * “You… You get me.”
  * He has some sensory issues too, (I HC him with ADHD or lower spectrum autism), and he understands how it can be just frustrating or downright sickening when it comes to certain sensations.
  * Like Noct, he’s sure to be careful about what he wears and shows you and things like that
  * If you’re playing a video game, he’ll probably keep the brightness of the TV down and turn down/off rumble just to make you feel more comfortable playing
  * Of course, there will be times where he accidentally is too loud or shows you a video he took that could be a little strenuous but he’ll apologize to you profusely and treat you like royalty
  * Times with him are always wonderful and fluffy and full of care
  * But he cares so much that sometimes it feels like he’s babying you
  * He just loves you so much and wants you to be happy okay?



Ignis:

  * Ignis loves sharing food he makes with you
  * But he gets a little frustrated when you don’t eat certain foods
  * “Like dealing with a child…” He mutters
  * But what he didn’t realize was your issues with dealing with texture and things like that
  * He apologizes profusely, not realizing how rude he was being to you, his beloved.
  * Look he’s tired, he has to deal with Noct.
  * But Ignis, gosh bless his soul, has a heart of gold. He will actually research this to a tee.
  * If you need help with ANYTHING he will be at your side like a mother.
  * Where Prompto babies you, Ignis mothers you.
  * You’re a big girl. You know what you want and need. He’s just glad to help and he feels blessed everyday that you’re his.



Gladio:

  * Oh god this giant teddy bear is so worried
  * He’s already worried about hurting you, what with his massive strength, but he’s immensely worried if he accidentally triggers an attack or just any slight discomfort.
  * He’s very attentive and caring and will listen to you about your specific dislikes, what you need, and what you want out of him.
  * He’s not gonna hold back or try to coddle you, but he will do his best to make sure you’re safe and comfortable.
  * If you wanna see a movie he’ll be all “Are you sure? I heard it gets pretty loud sometimes.”
  * Or if you wanna try something that he’s tried he’ll be all “I don’t think you’ll want to try that.”
  * He can be blunt about it, but he cares a lot about you and will not hesitate to throw down if someone refuses to help you and accommodate your needs.




End file.
